


Farce

by ruffydeshinra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: 過去如此，現在也一樣。從前他從那得知真相，現在也一樣，但要人稍稍主動一些。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 8





	Farce

**Author's Note:**

> 我都不好意思說這是pwp，有些為了口嗨而存在的私設注意。
> 
> 2020/8/25：沒想到私設真的被官方打臉了。。。。

愛梅特賽爾克悠哉悠哉地叼住手套的指尖，從他那包裹得嚴嚴實實的裝束中稍稍拉出些縫隙來。他露出手腕，而上的肌腱與經脈的運動清晰可見。 

自從瓦厲斯·「佐斯」·加爾烏斯上台之後，帝國初代皇帝的影響不得不逐漸暗淡：修繕的大理石雕像經五十年的風雨更顯蒼白而殘缺；紅極一時的劇團也落得個四處逃竄的現狀；所有人都在專心對外的長年征戰，但當初的目標卻不可覓其蹤影，好似一時的暫停就真會帶來進化與生存的停滯，好似野蠻的戰鬥能與征服和勝利直接畫上等號。

但不能說是缺點。

事到如今已經沒有再演下去的必要了，在現在這個世界上，記憶是很短暫的，可他卻意外地對這角色有些留念和不捨。他在回憶，他在回憶作為索魯斯·加爾烏斯時的親人和情人、作為索魯斯·范·加爾烏斯時的友人與同志——當然，還有作為索魯斯·佐斯·加爾烏斯時的配偶和僚臣。並不是說其中有多少心善之人，或是能夠寄於厚望之人讓他如此深刻地想念，他只是下意識地去想人：人放開了他，將他解放，掙脫了世俗仇恨的黑暗，從而去嚮往所謂愛的光明。他可放不開人類，他無法慶幸自己得到這樣的解放，自然也不會宣告自我的擺脫。

不過現在看來，放不開的也不只他一個。愛梅特賽爾克在完全脫掉了他的手套之後，以溫熱的有些潮濕的手掰開了對方的雙腿，放低了姿態。

「這是天大的事啊，蓋烏斯·范·巴埃薩，堂堂加雷馬皇帝竟然跪在你面前。你就沒有一點表示嗎？還是說要我像這樣繼續服侍你？…那可真是。」 他笑了，笑聲悶著在喉嚨口翻滾。雖說他一開始就有自己的打算，沒想著能聽見對方親口講出的回答，但這異常的沉默倒也顯得不再異常，反而令人格外熟悉。

「……」

蓋烏斯的腦海中略過前些日子在記不起名字的研究所看到的培育罐，以及從他人嘴中聽見的帝國的真實所在。剛剛被他穿刺左胸的皇帝的，或者說無影的尸體還靜靜地躺在一邊。

他並沒有在帝都花費過太多時光：他本身不是首都生人，後又因戰事在外。來了幾趟不過也是為了入朝議軍旅，旋即又離開。他對這鋼鐵叢林的城市並不能稱得上有好感（當然亦不討厭），但願意來這的願意只是皇帝在這罷了。過去如此，現在也一樣。從前他從那得知真相，現在也一樣，但要人稍稍主動一些。

他看著過去存於他視線的前方、死後存於他的夢中的皇帝解開並扯下了自己的長褲，撫上了還疲軟的陰莖。愛梅特賽爾克隨意地握著上下擼動了幾下，便用舌頭濕潤嘴唇，用唾液濕潤口腔，也同時整個向下含住。他埋頭，吞到深喉，鼻尖甚至能碰到對方的小腹。蓋烏斯能感到他的舌尖靈活地纏過柱體上的脈絡，而喉口的肌肉被頂得顫抖抽動。他的視線一直朝下，不曾向上看過，於是前者索性掙脫束縛，用手抵住他的後腦勺，將他按得跟近、更深一些。他感覺得到，對方的手指從太陽穴小心翼翼地穿過他的髮梢穿向腦後，又帶著他的腦袋向前。但他還是無法抑制住乾嘔的感覺，伴著咳嗽聲把陰莖吐了出來。

他緩了口氣。「我以為你沒那麼粗魯。」

雖然他清楚地知曉，粗魯的應該是他才對。不說剛剛的事，在這陰冷乾燥的雪天不打聲招呼就隨意闖進旅店的房間送上驚喜（或者說驚嚇）。加雷安人沒有信仰，自然也不會相信有什麼聖人會在冬天騎著馴鹿各地巡遊送禮。更別說這間故意選得偏遠的旅人客棧。

「受不了，至少對你的先皇溫柔些吧？」 

「你和你老婆上床的時候，也會說這麼多話嗎。」 

愛梅特賽爾克愣了一下，他沒想到蓋烏斯會突然開口。 

他說：「不。我不說話。」 

接著，他開始保持沉默，就像索魯斯那樣。房間裡只有火焰跳動的聲音和粗喘的呼吸聲。加雷馬的冬天還是記憶裡的冬天，即便現在青燐水被廣泛用於軍事方面，挨家挨戶仍離不開它提供的無止境的熱量和光線；甚至在更早之前，這才是它的唯一用處。 

他托著對方的腰向前挪了挪，後者順勢倒在了整理整齊的床鋪上。他探進手指，摸進臀縫，途中滑過精壯的大腿肌肉，並用指肚輕柔地擴張，挨個塞進。但是他又煩膩於這仿佛無休止的前戲。他解開繁瑣裝飾的腰帶甩在一邊，撩開長袍——他第一次抱怨起這副裝束，將手指換成了自己的陰莖找準後穴硬塞了進去。他聽到身下的人猛地一聲鼻息，但倒是迎合似的左右擺動，將他的性器完全吃了進去。 

他開始快速地抽插，不帶著任何低劣、憤怒或仇恨的成分。年輕的身體耐力總是好的。他感到他的陰莖被緊繃而乾燥的穴道吮吸著，或許能稱得上舒適。接著他的性器開始帶出用於潤滑的腸液，帶著淫蕩的水聲，蓋烏斯的刻意低沉的哼聲也變得連續不斷，藏在木質的床腳吱啦的搖動裡。愛梅特賽爾克用雙手壓住對方的手腕，卻一直保持著距離；他離得很遠，但或許此時此刻也非常之近。 

蓋烏斯小聲地吐出一句髒話。他被操得向床裡去了幾分，身下的原本塞進沿縫裡的床單也被扯起，堆在一塊。他弓起背，手臂攤開又緊緊攥著被子。愛梅特賽爾克最後用力頂了幾下，滿意地聽到了再也憋不住的響亮的呻吟之後，便貼心地拔出，射在了外面的被單上 。

反正也沒有人會在意。


End file.
